Stargate - The Four Elements
by MDAM
Summary: James Anders is an ex-RAF officer that joins the SGC after he is honourably discharged from military service in Afghanistan, after the Stargate spontaneously activates. His team SG7, with the help of General Carter, must now help Korra defeat a threat that orgionates close to home. The Anomaly Series (R2)
1. War

**MDAM- Hey guys, this is a rewrite of the initial chapter because, to be fair, it was shit. So here we have a new Prologue of sorts. Don't Worry I plan a new chapter on Sunday (It would be dickish if I didn't).**

**-MDAM out**

C1: War

_**1050 Hours, April 9, 2010 (Military Calendar / Afghanistan, Helmand Province, Baghran, Weelia da Jadida Village.**_

"Warning, Terrain. Pull up. Terrain. Pull up." The speakers blared in the cockpit of the C-130 Hercules. At the wheel was a Squadron Leader. He wore full two colour desert DPM fatigues under his tan combat webbing; he wore a helmet with the same camouflage and a night vision visor. He had black hair and had brown eyes; those eyes were currently looking straight in front towards the valley.

He had little in the way of altitude, altitude that was falling, the squadron leaders current estimates showed that he was heading straight into the centre of a village. The GPS called it Weelia da Jadida, a small village nestled between the Afghan hillsides, at the bottom of a valley where a small river ran. The sky was blue that day, and the air was clear, perfect to see, and for others to see you. It was only five minuets prior that the planes pilot was shot in the head and the head and the co-pilot was shot in the chest. Luckily he kept control long enough for the squadron leader to get up in time, only then to pass out at the controls due to blood loss.

This C-130 had been on a resupply mission to a small base when they came under fire from the Taliban, the plane carried two Scimitar tanks, a Stormer air defence vehicle, four Javelin Rocket Launchers with ammo, two Heckler and Koch 40 mm machine gun, five 81mm mortars, five L7A2 General purpose machine guns, two L115A3 Long-Range rifles and a dozen SA80 A2s fitted with under slung Grenade Launchers and holographic sights, also enough PE-4 to create a lake. They had enough equipment to create a small army.

In the aircraft with him was Sargent Ivy Lee, a soldier that had a love for blowing things up; she had an oriental complexion with jet-black hair and brown eyes. There was also Flying Officer David Macintosh, A scots man with black hair and emerald green eyes, his complexion was white as December snow, he was the member of the group that liked his CQC. Thirdly there was Flight Sargent Gwen Jones, she was welsh and had Hazel hair with pale ghost like eyes, she had red hair and was the always carried her L115A3 is she was permitted. The final member of the team was Pilot Officer Peter O'Riley, he was from Northern Ireland, he had Light brown hair and had Ocean blue eyes, he preferred a the infantry standard SA80, always on single shot for accuracy.

Ivy made her way upstairs towards the cockpit; she shouted out in an upper class English voice, "Sir what are we supposed to do. "Her eyes glaring into the back of the squadron leaders head."

"Sit down, Sargent, We are in for a bumpy landing." He replied in a Scottish voice with a twinge of English in it.

"Sir" she said in an agreeing tone, saluting. She turned about and made for the others.

"Strap in boys, the party is about to begin." She smiled

The plane came flying over the small village, the under carriage nipping the top of a couple buildings. "Coming in for a hard handing, dumping last of the fuel to reduce the risk an explosion." He said out loud. Then there was a pump, then another, then another, each more closely spaced together, until it became a rumble. "Reversing feathering for landing." This would have the desired effect of reverse thrust. After a moment there was a lurch as the plane came to a stop. The Squadron leader grabbed the microphone and spoke. "Load as much as you can on those vehicles, Ivy use set up some PE-4 on the plane as a little surprise. I'll be down in a second."

The Squadron Leader twisted and tuned the radio to an encrypted frequency. "Bravo Hotel Quebec this is Squadron leader James Anders, Call sign Sierra Golf Seven, requesting evac, ASAP would be preferred, possible Tangos inbound, request a Chinook with Apache escort, over."

"We read you Sierra Golf Seven, request granted, position over?"

"X-ray Two Seven Niner Yankee Four Six Zero, over"

"Orders sent, ETA one and a half hours, mark landing spot with phosphorous flares. Good hunting, Bravo Hotel Quebec Out."

And that was that, Squadron Leader James Anders walked out of the cockpit, grabbing his SA80 GL HS on the way out. He walked into the cargo hold, all of the vehicles loaded and PE-4 placed. The sergeant was on top of one of the Scimitars and was waving him over. "Your driving sir." She said. "I hope you can drive better than flying a plane." She smirked.

James got in the front, and started the engine. Macintosh, with O'Riley on the gun, drove the other Scimitar; Gwen drove the Stormer. The cargo doors were open and the three vehicles flew out, the two Scimitars protected the front and rear of the Stormer. They headed straight for the village.

The people were obviously surprised by their sudden arrival. They parked in the middle of the village in a triangle formation. James took a step out the car, and an old man in a singe piece garb came forward and said. "You Americana yes? You here to help? Taliban have raided, yes, we need help."

_I didn't plan for such a welcome reception. _James thought. _Maybe they could help with the incoming fight._ Then he spoke up. Pointing to him self. "Me, no American, I, James, British, yes?" He nodded and so did the old man. "We help each other, yes?" he said pointing between the old man and himself. The man grabbed his hand.

"Thank, you, James." He said with a thankful smile. "How we help each other?"

James nodded towards David who opened the side of Stormer, inside were guns. He turned back to the old man. "Guns. Give to every healthy man, and healthy woman." He paused, allowing the man to process the foreign language. "Keep, old, sick and the children inside. Today we fight." Then he turned to team. "Gwen, on top of that tower in a decent sniping position. Mac, Peter, on the guns. Ivy, place some boom at the entrances, then man the Stormer. I'll start handing out weapons."

And like that the weapons where handed out and a small militia of 30 men and 10 Woman was formed. They were quickly shown how to use the weapons and then suddenly a RPG hit the minaret of the local mosque. _How very Islamic._ James thought as he was running to cover. There was a burst of Kalashnikov fire and SA80 fire, with 5.56mm and 7.62x39 bullets penetrating the buildings, cars and people. Ivy launched a surface to air missile toward a large group of Taliban soldiers. This was a bit over kill as it was meant to take out armoured aircraft not humans without as little as a helmet. It was overkill. But still the Taliban pressured into the area pushing them far back into the central square, by then all of the Stormers rockets were dry and Ivy decided to use the javelin launchers instead.

There was a littering of brass casings around were Mac and Peter were firing as a continual stream of gold poured out of the chamber. They had been fighting for an hour, and expected a ride in ten minuets. The attackers were shouting out, cursing, calling us infidels and the villagers' heretics. Gwen was by James' side she traded her sniper rifle for a SA80 and was currently firing 40 mm grenades at her enemies. They kept pressing though. A field of dead bodies were around them, a sea of blood, on the Afghan sand.

Then they heard music to their ears, the sound of four rotating shafts of three aircraft, two Apaches and a Chinook came into view, machine guns rattling. As a red spray matted the walls as bullets cut through their enemies. The cargo bay opened and he instructed one of the younger lads to get the vulnerable and get them in the cargo bay. He saw a number of children and seniors get on the helicopter, he then instructed the local militia on. "Go I'll finish the job, your people will need you." A couple of moments later he turned to his team. "Guys get on the Chinook, I'll be right behind you." They hesitated. "That's an order." And like that they ran to the helicopter.

James grabbed a remote detonator and shoved the receiving end into the last of the PE-4 all 10 kilos of it, enough to take out a street. He grabbed he remote and ran for the Chinook, only to get shot in the back. He fell on the floor, his legs, he couldn't feel them his stomach felt suddenly full and the James puked. Blood was pouring out of his wound. _FUCK, THIS IS PAINFUL. _He tried to move his arm, it twitched and creped up. _Good _he thought

He was flipped around, a Taliban solider stood above him. "Now infidel you die." He said

James spoke up. "You first." He pressed the button.


	2. Intrusion

**MDAM – Hi guys sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter for Stargate: The Four Elements, I should release this bi weekly between each instalment of Halo Reach: Untold Prologue. NOTE: I wont be releasing the next chapter of this until three weeks time due to a holiday, but from then on the schedule applies, all releases should be on a Sunday. Enjoy.**

C2: Intrusion

General Chen Xiaobo sat facing the window in his office, the view was spectacular, Republic Mountains looked so beautiful at dusk, the orange sun casting its last light over the valley below, its rays the warmest and most intense, and then it faded and the world turned into twilight. He took a sip of his jasmine tea and turned back towards his mahogany desk, clad in a red cloth, paper and a picture of his wife and kids. Though he was a good leader, the one thing that Xiaobo hated was the paper work, he took out a pen and just as he started to write there was a knock at the door. Slightly annoyed he shouted, "Come in." his redwood brown eyes stared towards the door, it opened and through it came an ecstatic engineer, he glanced to his shoulder and noted his rank, the two green chevrons on his tan uniform. The man snapped to attention and saluted, the General returned it. "Corporal, what gives me the pleasure of your presence?" Chen said sarcastically.

"Sir, the ring, it's turning." The Corporal said with some glee.

The General stood up, in a rush, he ran past the Corporal, and ran down the hall towards the control room. The dark room was full of wires and dials, it looked over the ring, a similar but not identical ring to the one found in republic city, made of a grey metal-like stone that that was found under a glacier, no more than a week ago. He saw the smaller ring turn inside larger, the chevron at the top locking into place, with the others glowing an orange colour. Then after the 6th chevron locked the top one opened and closed, and in less then a second a geyser of water erupted from the surface, only then to settle to form a shimmering pool.

The General grabbed the microphone and announced, "Everyone should stand back. We have no idea what it is doing." Then seemingly out of nowhere, out came a metal object, the General stood there with his mouth hanging, his hands running though his black hair. "Did that thing just materialise out of that pool?" he said out loud, looking at one of the civilian engineers, him looking just a confused.

Then a voice was heard coming from the metal hulk. "Who is in charge here?" it blurted out in a strange accent.

The General reached for the microphone. "That would be me up here." He blurted out.

A small black box on the machine turned and faced the General. "Will you tell your men not to fire, we are going to send people though?"

The General nodded. "Soldiers don't fire, but keep your guard up." He turned to the machine. "You are green to go, don't make me regret this decision."

Then in a matter of moments a group five men came out of the ring. They were wearing a strange green pattern of a uniform, along with green webbing and holding black, oddly shaped contraptions in there hands, along with another smaller one on their hips. On their arms were what seemed to be a flag of some sort; going down it was white, blue and then red.

The ring was still active when the General got down to the staging area, the five men looked at the general, giving him a once over. The General looked at the men and was the first one to make a noise. "Who are you? And what are you doing on my base?" The General asked.

A man who wore two golden stars on each of his shoulders stepped forwards producing his right hand, the General grabbed it and they shook. The man piped up and said, "Lieutenant Coronel Ivan Resnov, Russian Air Force, Russian Stargate Expeditionary Force." He had brown blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes darted to his comrades, pointing each one of them out. "This is Sergeant Natasha Timofeyevna." She had sharp cobalt blue eyes, a pale complexion and blonde-brown hair. The one next to her was also female; she had rosewood hair, cut short, with the pale grey-green eyes, and skin almost snow-white. "This is Captain Kristina Semyonovna, she goes by Tina." He pointed to the next person. He was like the General, black hair and brown eyes. "Major Dmitri Monanov, and finally Corporal Antiom Paninski." He had brown hair and sharp green eyes, and like the rest of the team, had a pale complexion. "We are from Earth."

At that moment everyone in the room, including the General snapped up his arms and moved into a fighting stance. "I am afraid you are coming with us, Earth soldiers are not allowed on Republic City soil. You are under arrest for trespassing."

At that moment the soldiers snapped up their contraptions and started to slowly make their way back to the gate. "I am afraid we recommend against that, what is your quarrel with Earth." The Coronel asked.

This through the General aback. _Did they really not know about the war? That's impossible, everyone knew, they were stalling for time._ "You went to war with us, we are not letting you go." He turned to his men. "Arrest them!" the General shouted.

The next thing the General heard was a loud rattling bangs, and most of his soldiers were lying on the floor, not moving. He looked at his crimson jacket, a patch of it getting darker and darker, he felt his knees go weak. He collapsed to the floor, and everything went dark, the last thing heard was the Alarm go off and the rattling of bangs.

The Russian troops secured the room and surrounding corridors. He tapped his earpiece. "Sir initial area secure send though troops, expect heavy resistance."

"Understood, I'll tell General Manikov. You have done a great deed for Russia and the Trust." The man relpied.


	3. Spontaneous

**MDAM- Hey guys, I'm back from my holid… *Cough* "Educational field trip" to the Alps, so I am back here with a new chapter. Note that I have redone chapter one so it is less off putting.**

C3: Spontaneous

_**1346 hours 23**__**December 2012 (Military Calendar) / United Kingdom, Dumfries and Galloway, Dumfries**_

It had been two and three quarter years since he had made that daring move in Afghanistan, detonating 10 kilos of PE-4 at a distance seen as suicidal, in the process taking out the majority of a Taliban fighting force. In his back was a bullet that floored him and what doctors' thought would paralyse him for life. For a little while it did, but not before he was honourably discharged from the RAF, the only thing he had been given was a small medal, the George Cross, a promotion to wing commander, and a pat on the back. After that he was shipped to this town in Scotland, where he was forcefully retired and stuck on a pension at the age of 26.

The bell rang. James walked over, he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a green polo shirt and a pair of black wide sole shoes. He reached for the handle and opened the door. There standing in front of him was an Air Marshal in full uniform, his oxford leather shoes impossible bulled with a reflective sheen, his jacket and trousers were perfectly pressed, a crease so crisp use could use it to cut diamond. In his hand was a black briefcase. The man spoke up bringing his hand. "I am Air Marshal Robertson, you must are Wing Commander James Anders."

James grabbed the Air Marshals arm and shook. "That I am, sir. How may I be of service." He said inviting him into his house.

They entered his kitchen. "Mr Anders, you look well for a an that should be paralysed."

"I guess I'm lucky. Tea or coffee?"

"That wont be needed I have come to give you an offer. You have an impeccable service record, you always put your team before yourself. We need someone like you."

"Sir, if I remember correctly the RAF were the ones that forcefully retired me, You do realise that you basically just forced a 26 year old out of the one job, now you are regretting it and you want me back, is that it?" James jabbed. "Would you be surprised if I said no?"

The man smiled. "I was pretty sure you would say that, but once you see what we have to offer." He stepped forward and placed the briefcase on the table. "You won't look back. All you have to do is sign this non-disclosure document." The Air Marshal reached into the briefcase and brought out some paper. He handed it to James with a pen. James grabbed it, he noticed the logos and signs for NORAD, the USAF, the RAF and NASA on the heading. James hesitantly signed the paper. He looked up and saw the man reach into his pocket and retrieve a small device with a button on it and pressed it. The next thing he noticed was a flash of white.

The white faded and the next thing he new he was in a grey room, the Marshall stood next to him "Welcome on board the _HMS Marathon_, the first BC-304 built by the British, and the ship that I personally captain." Robertson turned toward James, who was just staring into the vast void of space with Earth revolving below.

"Okay, I am on a spaceship orbiting Earth, a British spaceship. Well, here I thought today was going to be uneventful." He said not paying any mind to the Air Marshal. "I guess this explains the non-disclosure agreement."

The Air Marshal turned tapped the awestruck Wing Commander on the shoulder. "James this is not why I called you here, could you please follow me."

They walked down the long grey corridors, this place was massive. James could hear the humming of the engines and the commotion of the crew. The place seemed alive. They came up to a door and it opened to an office. With two leather seats a desk in the middle was made of wood and the room had wooden shelves. A complete contrast with the rest of the ship. The Air Marshal showed him to his seat. "I have called you hear to introduce you to something called the Stargate programme. In this you will lead a team of five, including yourself through this." The Air Marshal pressed a button and a volumetric display was created, in it was a ring object with nine chevron shaped objects, each of them had an orange crystal device inside. The lights began turning on and the inner ring began to turn and suddenly a geyser emanated from the centre before settling into a pool of rippling water. "With this device we can travel between worlds with a Stargate on the other side, our goal is to explore these worlds, encounter civilisations and through that we develop new technologies, such as the display you are looking at and the ship you are sitting on, Now are you interested."

"Am I interested? Sir, of course I'm interested, travelling to other worlds learning their ways and tech. When do I start?" James said in an exited tone.

"Thought you'd say that. Your mental examination sated you had always grasped opportunities." Robertson said with a smile. "As when do you start, a medical, intelligence and fitness test, I'll get you to meet your team. SG-7, welcome to the Stargate Program."

_**1230 hours April 4 2012 (Military Calendar) / USA, Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain**_

SG7 was to his surprise his old teammates; Mac, Peter, Gwen and Ivy had all been brought over by the RAF to join the team, all of which joined without hesitation. James had proven to pass the tests without a hitch; all he had was a relatively high brain activity, though it was noted down for stress. He had above average intelligence and all of the effects the bullet had on his body had become nullified. He found that he had little difficulty with Ancient due to him learning Latin at school, which made his interactions with Ancient tech easier, though he also had the ATA gene, which was an added bonus.

_Probably the reason I was chosen. _James thought to him self looking over his results. He was sitting in the mess next to his team. Today it was relatively quiet, He had not yet been through the gate but tomorrow was the teams' big day. Though this wasn't the first SG7, but in fact the fifth team, he was hoping to keep it at that number. He took a sip of his coffee, and spoke up. "So it's the big day tomorrow then."

"Aye sir it is, felling my nerves tingling already, I don't know whether I am scared or exited, or both." Macintosh said.

"Or pumped up on so much coffee he can't still." Gwen joked, she didn't always speak up but when she did it was either to take the piss out of Mac, which was easy, or if it was actually important.

"Shut up Gwen." Mac replied.

"Well you shouldn't make it to easy. Sometimes I think you do it on propose." She snorted, her welsh accent was full of mockery.

"Weesht it Gwen." He snarled

Peter piped up. "Guys keep it cool we don't want a fight. I want to keep this day relatively peaceful."

"Unscheduled off-world activation." Walters voice said over the intercom system. "Wait, what, Unscheduled, on world activation? That cant be right." Then it cut off. The five members of SG7 looked at one another. Confused, they got up and ran for the control, as the only active SG team on duty and on Earth, it was their duty to report to the control room if anything went fishy.

They arrived to a frantic Walter and relatively calm Carter at the controls, SG7 walked in and saluted. "Permission to enter ma'am." James said

"Permission granted wing commander." She said quickly giving a salute before turning back to the monitor. Walter, this makes no sense unless someone has a DHD on Earth. And there are none to our knowledge. Plus a DHD is usually paired with a gate and can't be used on another." She stared at Walter

"Don't look at me ma'am, you're the expert on Ancient tech." He put up his hands in defence.

"Maybe there are two gates on each side, ma'am." James piped up. "The DHD connects the initial gate to one in the other system, whilst the SGC connects the other." James then walked over to the monitor. "And since this gate is designated for Earth it links to the priority gate on the other world and maybe the other gate owners want a connection between the planets secondary gate."

"Well, that's an interesting hypothesis as if the worm…"

"Ma'am no science please, simple soldiers here that would rather have a clear head for our big day tomorrow." Peter noted.

Then she smiled. _Well this can be good_, Peter thought. "Well seems your big day is sooner than you might have thought. SG7 suit up." She turned to Walter. "Get the techies to set up a MALP and a FRED." She turned back to the SG7 "Also grab the stuff from my locker, you might need someone to hold your hand on your first trip." Then the a whoosh erupted behind as the gate activated.


	4. Contact

**MDAM- So this story along with Darkness Before Dawn are the stories that are getting the most love, and for a novice writer such as myself, I am thankful for the follows, favourites and reviews of this story, I hope these stories are to your liking and please send me any information, be it corrections, adjustments or comments by either PMing me or leaving a review. MDAM out.**

C3: Contact

_**1300 Hours 4 April 2012 (Military Calendar) / USA, Colorado Springs, Cheyenne Mountain Complex**_

"SG7 you have a green light. Godspeed." Said Walter. _That was the first time I have ever said that_. He thought to himself as he chuckled. The telemetry from the MALP showed a museum, inside was an array of ancient devices, what mostly looked like tools, cutlery and other lacklustre bits and pieces, however the presence of the Ancients could mean a lab or a colony was constructed here, which meant one thing, tech.

SG7 walked to the ramp; they were equipped with similar equipment to what they had in Afghanistan, though Ivy decided to go with a Spaz-12 shotgun. Cater though was carrying a P90 with a holographic sight. They were all dressed in black combat trousers and shirts with a black webbing on top with a black backpack. Behind them was a FRED rover stocked with equipment and supplies. "Well this is going to be fun, ma'am do you remember the last time you gated into a museum?"

Carter blushed as they made up. "Lets just say things didn't go to plan. SG1 did, kind of, become criminals; we were mistaken for rebels, one thing led to another, then we barely got out." She changed the conversation as they stood in front of the Stargate. "Breath out before going in, generally the first thing you want to do is breath in a you exit." They all nodded and sighed.

_**Thirty Minuets Earlier / Republic City, Police headquarters, Chief Beifong's office**_

___I can't believe this job has become boring. _Lin Beifong thought to herself as she hopped out her chair, it had been two weeks since Asami and Avatar Korra had left to the spirit world, and after all the adventures she had taken part in over the past years her current job was nothing in comparison. It also didn't help that ever since people came back to Republic city, the crime rate was lower, but Lin thought that that was a good thing. She opened the door, and made down the corridor. She past Detective Mako's office. _No doubt he is bored out his mind too. _She thought, she decided to knock.

"Come in." Mako said dryly. He glanced out the window; it was dark outside, around an hour off midnight. He removed his feet from the table and gave his coin one last flip before catching it. He suddenly noticed it was the chief and he snapped to a semi attention. "Chief Beifong, may I help you?"

"What is your current case?"

"Some guy supposedly had a cart of cabbages stolen, to be honest ma'am, I am bored beyond belief."

"I feel you pain, I was on my way to the COM room, do you want to join?"

"Why not." He said walking over to the door. "I have nothing better to do."

They both began to walk down the corridor. "So how is life?" Lin asked.

"I have never felt so bored in my life chief. I mean Bolin is generally away making movers, so that means the apartment is empty. The lack of crime is making this job, well, boring, though to be fair that is generally a good sign. The biggest thing is Asami and Korra heading off to the spirit world, doing whatever they are doing, it seems like all the fun in my life is seeping away."

"I hear you, the lack of anything interesting happening at all is unbearable, but look on the Brightside, at least we have something to do on the weekend. Tenzin has had the entirety of air temple island cleaned from head to toe, it seems like we aren't the only ones who cant stand this level of 'normality' too." She added as they reached the COM room.

It was dead.

There was nothing but a sleeping COM officer and a room of silent bells of quiet phones "You have got to be kidding me." Mako cried. "Is Republic City seriously this perfect."

Lin sighed. "I'll give it another shot in an hour, I think you better get back to your cabbages."

Mako slumped and they turned to the door. Then they heard a ring. They looked at each other for a second. Then they both ran for the telephone, Lin grabbed it first. Using one hand to hold it and using the other to hold Mako back from his futile attempts to get the phone. She gave him a weak smile and began to speak. "Hello Republic City Police Department, how may we serve you today."

"This is Lance Corporal Gin Lee, this is the United Forces Earth Kingdom Border Outpost Forty-Nine, we have a major break in, sort of, the ring, radio communication to headquarters has been cut, tell General Iroh we need b…" The line cut off. Lin shoved the Officer off their seat and began to call the UFHQ.

Another bell rang. This time Mako grabbed it. "Hello this is the RCPD, how may we assist?"

"We have a, well, break in, the ring exhibition activated, a strange machine. I don't know, please come soon, five people just came out." He said before hanging up. Mako would've thought it was a prank call if it hadn't been for the previous call. He gave the Chief a quick look; she nodded before she hung up her phone.

"General Iroh confirms the story, that base has gone dark, and that ring, well they don't know what it did. We have been asked to check out the museum while they sort out Outpost Forty-Nine." Lin said, as they began to run out of the building, Mako got on his motorcycle and Lin began to metal bend her way towards the museum."

_**1303 Hours 4 April 2012 (Military Calendar) / PX343, Unknown city, Unknown Museum, Atrium**_

James walked out the gate with his SA80 in the air, looking down his holographic sight. It looked like he walked into an atrium of sorts; there was a large glass dome skylight overhead. He tapped his left breast and activated his radio. "All clear, come through."

"Copy that sir." Walter said "Dialling back in twenty-four hours for a report. Gate closing in thirty seconds. Good Luck,"

"Hopefully I don't need it."

"Copy that, SGC out." Walter finished.

James turned around to see Mac and Carter come out. "Holy Hannah." He exclaimed.

"The first time is always the most memorable." Carter smiled.

"Can I go again, ma'am." Peter said after coming out behind Gwen and Ivy. Then followed by the FRED with their supplies and equipment.

"You lot are a strange bunch." She sighed, _This isn't a team, _she thought, _This is a family._ It reminded her of SG1, her team that she had been a part of for over ten years. "I'll go over to check the DHD."

Gwen stood in the middle of the room staring around the building. "This looks a lot like prohibition era New York." She said in her Welsh accent. The others gave her an odd look. "The architecture, like early twentieth century America, or Langara." The others acknowledged. And she went to look around the building. She snuck around, very stealthily, always quieter than a mouse. She could slip into the shadows and no one would notice until it was too late. She ran from exhibition case to exhibition case, each time waiting a second for a possible source of noise, a whisper or footstep. She reached the end of the large hall; the building had four 'spoke' halls connecting to the gate atrium in the centre. At the end was a large glass window, and it gave quite the view, the entire night skyline. A city that very much looked like New York, though one feature seemed very out of place. A shaft of yellow light emanating from the centre in what looked like a crater of roots.

Bang.

Gwen spun around holding her L115A3 down toward the origin of the noise. To her surprise she saw a person dressed in a boiler suit, embroidered on it was a Stargate chevron. The suit its self was light grey with orange highlights. He shot his hands in the air.

"Hi" he said quickly. To the strange looking woman. _What on Earth is she holding, wait maybe it's not a good idea to find out._

"Evening" she said lowering her rifle down to a reaction stance. "I'll take it you're the cleaner."

"Yep" he said, again very quickly.

She tapped he left breast. "Sir, we have a civilian here, he seems to be night staff, a cleaner, any advice on situation, over."

A crackle came though her radio. "Bring him to the gate room, we can information off him. Over."

"Copy that. Gwen out." She replied. Then turning to the janitor. "You are going to walk ahead of me to the centre room, clear?"

"Crystal. But may I ask about the gate? Is that the ring?"

"Yes."

"It transports people, right?"

"Yes, may I ask why?"

"Seems like Gao owes me some money." He chuckled.

James turned around to see Gwen with the janitor. "Hello, I am Wing Commander James Anders." He said holding out his hands. The janitor was sceptical at first but eventually grasped his had firmly.

"Teo Quan." He said.

Carter butted in. "Hi I am General Samantha Carter, from Earth. We are peaceful explorers and this…" she slapped her hand on the side of the ring. "Is our means of transportation, we call it a Stargate."

"You are from the Earth Kingdom?" he asked.

Carter corrected him "No, we are from the planet Earth, a whole new world. However what is this earth kingdom? We are really interested in your culture and history."

This took him a bit aback. _People from beyond the stars, impossible._ "Are you sure you haven't been sipping cactus juice." He asked

Carter smirked. "I guess it is a little hard to wrap your head around. But this doesn't change the case though. We are travellers from a different planet, as you can see we are more technologically advanced." she gestured to her gun and radio.

"I still find it hard to believe, though. And for your information, the police are on their way," He said. They all looked at each other."

James spoke up. "Gwen did you find any Ancient tech that could be of use." She shook her head. He continued. "Okay, unload the FRED, create a defensive perimeter out of what ever you can find. Mac, dial the gate. Seems like we may need to head home prematurely."

"Aye sir." He said hoping down to the DHD. He began to punch in the address when the skylight shattered. He muttered under his breath "Bollocks." Down came a small task force of police officers, all in similar uniform except a man in a red scarf and an older woman who wore some sort of badge. They wore metal armour, with what looked like a cloth under suit. Each of them was armed with what looked like metal cable whips, all apart from the man with the red scarf, and all were in a ready stance for attack. So were SG7, their guns and rifles aimed up at the attacking force.

The old woman spoke up. "I am Police Chief Beifong, you have been caught in an act of breaking and entering and the holding of a hostage, please come out with your weapons down and hands up."

"Ma'am, any idea what I should say?" James whispered.

"No idea Anders. I don't often get in these situations." Carter replied.

James cleared his throat and spoke up. "We come in peace, we mean you no harm." The others all looked at him.

"That was a bit Cliché, Commander." Carter said.

Then the old woman spoke up. "Then why do you have your weapons pointed towards us?"

James replied. "Self defence. We are not from around here."

She replied. "Where are you from then, a different world."

"Yes." James said.

This took the chief aback. She composed herself. Their strange weapons were made of metal she noticed were. She nodded to her officers. They took a step back and swiped to their hands to the side, flying SG7's weapons across the room. Then the police charged.

But by this time SG7 had taken out their sidearms and started firing. The aimed for arms and legs, they didn't want to kill anyone, however they missed may of their shots, it was almost like they could move the metal with their minds, like what they did with their guns. By the time the officers got close, all but two of the officers weren't on the floor holding and arm or leg. They were the chief and the red scarfed man.

The Chief extended her cables, swiping them under Peter, Macs and Gwen's feet, knocking them to the floor. Then she flew out three metal sheets, the shiny grey rectangles wrapped around their hands, binding them together. The red scarfed man elbowed Carter and Ivy in the face, knocking them out. He turned around to subdue James, to only have a fist meet it, along with a knee to the crotch. The scarfed man hopped back, producing two flames from his hands.

"Well that's new." James muttered. Confusing the man for a second, James took the opportunity and rugby tackled him to the floor. Now on top, James went for a punch. Just to have him only ripped away from the floor. He landed face first. Knocking him out cold.


	5. Breaking and Exiting

**MDAM- Hello guys, sorry about the late upload, this was due to a wedding. Anyhow, I plan to get my schedule up and running and I might force out another chapter of Halo: DBD as compensation, no promises. Well enjoy this chapter. MDAM out.**

C5: Breaking and Exiting

_**1530 Hours 4 April 2012 (Military Calendar) (0630 planet side) / PX343, Republic City Police Headquarters, Holding Cell**_

James slowly groaned. "My fucking head… how is it so sore." He began to roll on to his side his eyes still closed. "You guys there?"

"I'm here." said Carter.

"Yo" said Ivy.

"Me too" said Gwen.

"Sir." An Irish accent announced.

"Is it just me or is wee James a bit cute when he is semi-conscience." Mac stated.

"Fuck off Mac." James replied. His head was still ringing from when the police knocked him out. He stretched out his hands and he felt a metal rod. Instantly his eyes shot open, scanning the area. The room was bleak. The team was sitting on a white bench made of metal, though it looked like it hadn't been repainted for a decade. The concrete walls had moisture patches on them and the metal bars of their holding cell were rusting. _My fucking luck, first SG mission and I get locked up._ He thought. He sat up his back to the bars, looking at his team. There was a stream of light coming through the bars of their windows. "Let me guess, we've been arrested."

Peter spoke up. "Bingo."

"Balls." James muttered. "Escape plan?"

This time Ivy spoke up. "We were waiting for your sorry ass to get up, sir." She held out some hair clips. "I always wore them in Afghanistan. Never know when you will need them. Useful for both types of locks."

James chuckled. "Better not keep you waiting. It's not like we are going anywhere." He said as the NCO bent two the clips, and curving one slightly. She stuck one low don in the lock and began to turn. She proceeded to put the slightly bent one in the upper section of the lock and began to slowly click each of the spring-loaded mechanisms. After the final click the key finished rotating, unlocking the door. It swung open and they all stood up

They all wore their black fatigues and they all slowly approached the door. Carter pulled out a butter knife and slowly turned the handle. She pulled the dark spruce door so a small slit allowed her to see a slither of the outside. She watched slowly as two officers walked past, she waited until she no longer heard them. _1…2…3… MARK._ She thought and sprang out. There was a guard to the left of the door that she didn't see, though with the element of surprise she quickly grabbed him around the mouth and placed the blunt weapon to the mans throat, obviously not wanting to gamble on the knifes sharpness.

"Don't move a muscle, or do, if you want your own half of your bodies blood on the floor. I don't care." She threated as the rest of the team moved out. Mac grabbed a bronze fire extinguisher and walked back to Carter, suddenly the man was unconscious as Mac proceeded to swing the metal cylinder towards his face.

"Gütten Nacht." He smiled. Carter proceeded to move the man into their holding cell. He turned and saw the others picked similar weapons. Ivy, James and Gwen all fashioned similar bronze bats and Peter held a monkey wrench. He had a massive grin on his face.

"Ivy. Could you do us a favour and find us our equipment?" James queried.

"Why?"

"You speak Chinese." James stated.

"Oh, just because I'm Asian, that means I speak Chinese."

"Ivy, you have an A band one at A level. I recruited you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." She smiled "Just testing."

Carter butted in. "Sargent just do your thing."

"Yes ma'am." She mock saluted. Carter looked at the wing commander. He gave back a _This is going to be a long day_ look.

They walked down the corridors, following signs saying 證 據 or evidence. The came to a door with the symbols written on it, it was made of metal and had a keypad next to it. Carter took off the cover, releasing the wiring, and in a barbaric manner ripped it out. There were two wires left. She simply held the wires together, completing the circuit. Click. Peter pulled on the door and it swung open. In the middle was the FRED, completely useless due to the police scrutinising its working parts. On a shelf they saw all of their equipment, weapons, science equipment, food and other tools. James spoke up. "Grab what you can, suit up, arm and get the hell out before things get hot. Is that clear."

His team said together. "Yes sir." And Carter nodded. _Surly she isn't still assessing us?_ James thought as he grabbed his beloved SA80 A2. He chambered a round, loaded a grenade and switched on his holographic sight. It was show time.

Each of the team had massive sling sport bag like bags on. Each filled with their equipment, well as much as they could carry. Ivy took point with her shotgun aimed down the corridor. She pumped the grip; an old red 12-guage casing flew out and landed on the floor. The all followed. Peter took the rear guard.

An officer came out of his workplace and walked in front of the group, he tried to scream but Ivy's elbow was already making contact with his jaw, incapacitating him. The group looked at each other, indicating them to run. James too0k out a flash bang and armed it. "Non-lethal grenade ready. Ivy direction" She ran past a large room. He chucked in the grenade, the flash disorientated the engineers inside.

"Clear. This is the garage, Mac you're driving." She pointed out a van.

"Copy." He replied. Getting in the left side. "Shame they don't drive on the correct side of the road."

Carter spoke "You mean the right side."

"No not the right… well the right but the wrong, shut up." He said trying to make a defence, failing miserably. Carter just grinned. Luckily the car system was similar to that on earth and James found the keys and chucked them to Mac though the window, SG7 loaded their equipment into the back of the vehicle and Sam, Ivy, Peter and Gwen sat with it. James entered the shotgun seat and held Mac's L82 LSW; he prepped the holographic sight and aimed it down the front of the car.

He turned to Mac "Hit it." And Mac did what he was ordered; he pressed the clutch and turned the key, the engine roared to life. He moved the gear stick into first, lifted the hand break, found his bite and decked the accelerator. The metal vehicle rammed through the thin garage door and made its way down the street. By now the police had caught on that something was wrong and a group of police bikes attempted to flank the van.

James pointed Macs LMG at the tires of the bike on his side, firing one shot, it burst the front tyre, the bike swung out of control and crashed into a building. He popped his head out the window and fired his gun towards a group of police vehicles down the road, popping tires in the process, deliberately trying not to kill any officers. _The last thing we need is to make enemies. _The vans veered out of control, one flipped over and skidded down the street, blocking the rest. _Lets hope they wore their seat belts._

They were making their way to the waterfront, and Mac drove onto a pier, the van flew off some stairs and landed on the wooden surface, cracking it in the process. The last bike that followed them flew off also; it landed on the weakened wood and continued it's decent into the cold early morning sea. James got back into the cab. "Well that was fun." James said as civvies dived out the way of the van. Mac did a one hundred and eighty degree turn. He knocked on the metal back of the cab to indicate that we were getting out.

They uncoupled their seatbelts and opened the doors; James took a deep breath of sea air as he made to the back of the van. _Just like the Solway Firth._ He grabbed two bags and made his way onto a speedboat that they had 'procured'. Sam was finishing the process of hotwiring the as the team made it on the vehicle. The engine revved and the boat began to move. However they were not the only ones out at sea, there were multiple police boats making their way to their position.

Sam commandeered the vehicle and began to speed up, all of SG7 aimed their rifles, and Ivy borrowed Sam's P90. They all took pot shots at the hulls of these police boats; seven of the eight had sunk. One however had made it close. The officer shouted "Stop this boat now or we will have to use other methods."

James shouted with his SA80 pointing at the officer's face. "Then so shall we, you saw what these can do you your boats. Retreat or your face will become my next target, trust me I have done it before." He gave the man a cold glare.

"Hou, get us out of here."

"Yes, sir." He replied as he turned the boat about and made back to the shore, picking up a few officers as he went. They however were making to the back of the island in front of them; the owner of the boat had obviously not put in much fuel. The island had a tall tower, similar to the porcelain tower in ancient China and a Japanese pagoda. They parked around the back of it were there was a small cave, they docked in by is and they unloaded the boat, and made into the small alcove.

"Get some sleep, I'll take first watch, I think I have had enough." They all nodded and attempted to make themselves comfortable, without much success. James looked to his right and watched as the sun made its way up the horizon, its intense orange contrasting with the blackness of the water. The sky had a duller shade of orange but the silhouetted hand scape made it look like some sort of picture. He took out a camera from one of the bags. A DSLR and set up a tripod.

He zoomed in focused and was about to take the shot when a fast object came in front of the camera followed by a thud. James instinctively took out his pistol and jumped back, pointing his weapon towards water had found their 'humble' abode. He paused for a minuet and examined the person in front of him. He was small, had a black hair and wore a yellow and red suit.

"Oowwwww." He said. James stood there for a second. Not sure what to do, but he put his browning 9mm back in its holster. The boy sat up and scratched his head. He looked rounds and saw the alcove filled with six odd looking people. Surprisingly he didn't react at all; he looked like he just came out of bed.

"Hi" James said holding out his hand, helping the boy up. "What's your name?"

"Meelo, what are you…" he sneezed, sending him up into the air. "Doing here?"


End file.
